


a dog is a dog but a cat is a purrson

by BooULim



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, but minkyun is whipped for cats, minkyun is such an angel, warning it's super cheesy, yuto is whipped for minkyun, yuto turned into a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooULim/pseuds/BooULim
Summary: who knew jealousy towards cats could turn Yuto into one himself
Relationships: Mizuguchi Yuto | U/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	a dog is a dog but a cat is a purrson

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! let me present you with a new fic, a KyunU fic!!! minkyun's love of cats makes me want to write something involving him with cats, and why not yuto, I thought. I mean he would make a cute smol cat :3 
> 
> this fic has been living in my draft for 5 months :") it's finally out because I'm confident now to post it, all thanks to [Faefauna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna)  
> and [hyosgardens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyosgardens)  
> !!! without them proofreading i would never post this fic :")
> 
> warning it's super cheesy and fluffy (i guess?), you might get diabetes from it (from my experience reading it for... I don't even know how many times I have read it) and with that, I hope you guys enjoy reading it :D

"Hyung~ are you listening to me?"

"Oh, s-sorry, the cute cats distracted me."

Yuto could only puff his cheeks in annoyance. He was ignored by Minkyun, who was busy playing with a cat on his lap. Instead of paying attention to Yuto, Minkyun talked to the cats who clearly didn't understand what he was saying.

They were hanging out at a cat café, Minkyun asked him out so suddenly. He said he wanted to have dinner but he didn't want to be alone, so he asked Yuto to join him. At first, Yuto declined the invitation. He did like cats (he likes Minkyun more), but petting them was frightening to him. Minkyun promised him that everything will be okay, they won't scratch or bite. Minkyun, a.k.a. the feline expert, will watch over. In the end, Yuto agreed to hang out with him. The reason why Yuto ended up accepting Minkyun's invitation is because it's Minkyun, if it weren't him, Yuto would have rejected it. And Minkyun was practically begging him to come since the other guys couldn't make it, Yuto was his last hope, of course, he can't say no to a begging Minkyun.

But he was frustrated, Minkyun played with the cats nonstop, as if Yuto's presence wasn't there. Yuto wanted to chat with Minkyun, he needed Minkyun to pay attention to him, not those clueless cats. Did he really get jealous of a cat?

"Hyung, I've finished my food," Yuto said, he tried to get Minkyun's attention by patting his shoulder. 

"Really?" Minkyun asked instead of answering, he didn’t budge at all cause he was still busy playing with the cat on his lap with some toy. 

Yuto looked at Minkyun's untouched food, it's been an hour and Minkyun only ate three spoons of the meal. He sighed deeply. "You haven't really touched your food, I guess it's already cold."

"Really?" Minkyun answered half-heartedly, he didn't pay attention to Yuto at all. His reply made Yuto a little bit annoyed. Change that, he's absolutely annoyed.

"For God sakes, eat it, hyung! Do I have to feed you?" Yuto said in irritation as he took the toy away from Minkyun's hand. It scared the cat, running away quickly.

Minkyun got taken aback, his eyes went wide. Yuto realized what he had done, he then returned the toy to Minkyun's hand and grabbed his drink, and took a few sips. He felt bad that he just yelled at the older male. 

He thought too soon.

Minkyun smiled mischievously seeing the younger getting flustered. "Why not? Aaaa~" he teased as he brought his face closer to Yuto's and opened his mouth, they were just a few inches apart.

Yuto was startled. He thought Minkyun was mad at him. He looked at Minkyun's eyes, they were gleaming. His gaze darted to the nose, admiring the cute mole for a while, and went lower to the mouth that was hanging open. The other lips caught his eyes, they were chapped but they looked kissable... He then realized that he has been staring for a few seconds, like a creep. 

He looked away in a swift motion, a blush started to crawl on his cheeks. "E-Eat it yourself," he said in a cold tone, trying to hide that he was affected by it.

"You're not going to feed me?" Minkyun asked while pouting. 

Instead of getting an answer, the boy showed him that he wasn't amused by crossing his arms. Minkyun could only grin at his cute friend's behavior. He ruffled the younger boy's hair. "Okay okay, I'll finish my food, and then we call it a day."

Thankfully, Minkyun finished quickly. If he took too long, Yuto would leave him. 

They walked towards Yuto's apartment. Minkyun offered to walk Yuto home first and then go back to his apartment, which was just a few blocks away from him, being the protective friend he is.

Minkyun noticed Yuto was still cranky, he didn’t look at Minkyun at all since they left the cafe. He playfully bumped Yuto's shoulders, he finally got the shorter male’s attention. 

Minkyun smiled widely. "Yuto~ are you irritated by me?" he asked in his special high pitched voice, the kind of voice he usually used when teasing the younger. 

Yuto stopped his steps, giving Minkyun a judging look. Minkyun still got his smile on. Seriously, this man is giving him diabetes from his sweet smile. He rolled his eyes and proceeded to continue to walk, leaving Minkyun alone.

Minkyun giggled, he ran after the boy and pulled him into a hug. Yuto was taken aback, but he stayed still for a while to feel the warmness of Minkyun. He could smell the older boy’s cologne. "Aww~ I'm so sorry my baby," Minkyun cooed in a baby voice. 

Yuto blushed and shoved Minkyun away from him to avoid getting caught blushing. "B-Baby my ass, we're not even dating," he grumbled in a small but cold tone. He even crossed his arms and looked away. They continued walking. 

Minkyun's face lightened up, he smirked. "Oh? Shall we?" he suggested while raising one of his eyebrows.

Goddamn it Park Minkyun, always succeeded in making Yuto flustered. "O-Of course not!" Yuto denied quickly. "You would make a great couple with some cat," he said in sarcasm.

Minkyun only laughed. "You're right."

_ You love cats more than me... _

They didn't realize they were already in front of Yuto's door. "We have arrived," Minkyun said as he rested his elbow on the wall. "Sleep well, I hope you dream of me," he teased the younger while he was pressing his passcode. 

"As if!" Yuto replied while giving a disgusted face. Minkyun chuckled at Yuto's reaction. Yuto opened the door and went inside. He waited for Minkyun to say his goodbyes. 

Minkyun's face softened, he blinked slowly. "Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow," he said while giving Yuto his signature smile. He took a few steps backward and raised his hand. "Bye-bye!" he said happily as he waved his hand. 

"Bye…" Yuto replied, hand also waving as a response. 

After Minkyun was gone from Yuto's sight, he closed the door and leaned on it. "Stupid Minkyun! Isn't it obvious that I like him?" He talked to himself. "I'm also stupid, being jealous of some cats..."

Yuto changed into his pajamas. He laid down on his soft bed and crawled under the warm blanket, positioning himself to get comfy. After finding a comfortable position, he closed his eyes slowly. 

As he thought of Minkyun, who asked to be fed earlier, his cheeks went red. Minkyun’s face was close to him, they were never that close when they were hanging out with their friends. The closest they had gotten was just Minkyun hugging him, he never put his face that close to Yuto's. He felt like Minkyun was intimate with him.

But if he remembered, Minkyun was more intimate with the cat. 

This was their first time hanging out together, just the two of them. Yuto was longing to go out with Minkyun, but instead of having a good time, Minkyun only paid attention to the cats. Minkyun's attention to Yuto was 0% (well make that 10%), the rest was for the cats that approached Minkyun. Call Yuto weird or something, but he was jealous, really jealous of the cats. It felt like he wanted to be in the cat's position so that he could get Minkyun's attention. He might as well just become a cat.

"Do I need to become a cat first?" he asked himself. 

Yuto started to imagine, what if he became a cat? Will he be lovingly petted like the white cat? Or be held tight like the black one? Or... get kissed on the head like the gray cat… Yuto blushed at the thought. "If only I was a cat..." he mumbled. 

He fell asleep with thoughts full of cats.

* * *

Morning came. Sunlight peeked through the  curtains , making the room brighter.

Yuto woke up to the sound of the alarm from his phone. He groaned, annoyed by the same ringtone every morning. He was about to turn off his phone that was beside him on the bedside table, when he realized something was strange.

His body was far away from the table. To make it even weird, the bed felt wider, he felt smaller than usual. When he rubbed his eyes, he was surprised to see a foreign furry hand, it was not his normal hands. He jumped up in shock, his body felt very light.

He felt something was definitely wrong. When he wanted to get out of bed, it felt like the floor was very far away. He slowly got off the bed. He knew he was not a human right now, that's why he went straight to his full body mirror.

And rightly guessed.

What he saw was not himself, but a medium-sized brown tabby cat. He shrieked, or rather meowed, in horror.  _ "What in the actual fuck? HOW COME I BECAME A FUCKING CAT?" _ he screamed internally. 

He was pacing around the room back and forth in a complete panic. Was he on drugs? Is he drunk? Is this a dream? Did he eat or drink something weird last night? Well, he did eat with Minkyun at the cat café.

Minkyun...

_ Does he have the power to turn people into cats? _

Yuto hit his furry head with his small paws. 

_ Of course not! Minkyun is not some kind of sorcerer or wizard, unless... Nope! _

The last time he checked, Minkyun was definitely a human.

Then how does this madness happen? Did he change because he was jealous of cats? Whatever the reason he changed, he had to go back to normal.

How will he attend classes? How will he show up to work? How will he meet his friends? How will he meet Park Minkyun? Even worse, how will he live life?

He has to turn back right now no matter what! 

First things first, he must’ve still been dreaming. There’s no way this thing happened in real life, right?

He tried to open his small cat mouth, “Hsss hissss- meow?” 

_ WHAT? I can’t even talk! _

Then, he tried to slap himself with both of his fluffy paws. It was… soft? He tried to slap himself harder. “M-meow!” 

_ Okay, that hurts, now wake me the heck up!  _

He cursed silently, hoping that would work… nope, a minute has passed and he was still in that damn cat body.

He then realized that it's been a while since his alarm turned off, at least ten minutes must've passed. He climbed onto his bed and tried to get to where his phone was at. He jumped and landed perfectly on the surface, he felt like a parkour master for a second there. He tried hard to turn on his phone with his stupid cat hands, or feet, or... he doesn’t even know what they are. After succeeding to turn on his phone, he looked at the screen worriedly. It's 7.40 a.m., twenty minutes to class. Fuck, if he missed this class he's dead. He couldn't possibly leave the house like this.

While he was in the middle of drowning in his thoughts, a knocking sound came from the door. 

"Yuto! The class will start soon! How come you didn't wake up yet?"

It’s Minkyun.

Yuto panicked. Should he show himself or hide?

Before he could even act, he heard the familiar sound of the password keys being pressed. Damn it, he regretted giving his code to Minkyun. 

He quickly jumped off the table, but his unlucky ass dragged the phone with him so he fell to the floor with it. His phone crashed to the ground and got pushed underneath the bed. Yuto died inside, the phone screen was probably cracked.

The door was opened, sounds of footsteps were nearing. Yuto was doomed, he then accepted his fate. 

A smiley Minkyun appeared. 

"Yu-to..." 

His smile was gone when he saw something unusual in this room. His eyes landed on the fluffy creature. 

Shit, Minkyun saw him.

It was quiet for a few seconds, until...

"HOW ADORABLE~!" Minkyun squealed in a high-pitched voice and ran towards Yuto, who was a cat. 

Yuto didn't have the time to run away, he was suddenly in Minkyun’s embrace. Minykun's skin was pressed against him. He felt small in the older's arms, well... he was already small as a human but this time he felt a hundred times smaller. 

"Aww, so cute~" Minkyun cooed, his eyes gleamed. 

Yuto blushed, his face was close to Minkyun’s. For a second, he was a bit grateful that he became a cat, Minkyun couldn't see his red cheeks.

"Since when did Yuto have a pet cat?" Minkyun said to himself. "Where is Yuto anyway?" he asked no one. 

Yuto answered, but his voice came out as a meow. He shut his mouth with his paw but then realized that cats didn't act like this, he immediately put it down, scared that Minkyun might find him odd.

Minkyun checked his phone, his eyes widened. "Shoot, it's late. Sorry Yuto, I have to leave you," he apologized to thin air as he put Yuto down. 

Yuto panicked, he couldn't be left alone here. He tried to think, how should he make Minkyun take him with him. He then got an idea that was quite risky, but he decided to just go with it. 

He rubbed himself on Minkyun's legs. He felt the fabric against his body, it was weird but oddly relaxing. 

Minkyun squatted, he patted Yuto. "Hmm? What’s wrong kitten?" he asked the cat, clueless that it was his dear friend. 

Yuto tried to stand, his paws touched Minkyun's neck, he then scratched his shirt. Minkyun was a bit flustered by the cat's doing. "W-Wait, what are you doing?" he asked worriedly. 

Yuto stayed quiet for a while, he was thinking hard about how to make Minkyun understand that he wanted to go with him. He saw Minkyun's bag and got an idea. He moved towards Minkyun's back and tugged the bag. 

Magically, Minkyun understood. "You want to come with me?" he asked the brown cat. Yuto meowed in reply. 

A doubtful look was planted on his face. "But Yuto..." he mumbled. Bringing a cat to the class could cause some major problems, but leaving the cat alone when Yuto is gone could make the cat starve and bored. 

Yuto waited patiently for Minkyun to make up his mind, he hoped that Minkyun could bring him to class. 

Minkyun looked at the feline. He put down his bag on the floor and opened the zipper before pointing to the bag. "Go inside my bag," he said as if the cat understood him. 

Yuto didn't hesitate to go in, he settled himself in a comfy position, glad that Minkyun didn't bring much stuff to class so he had a lot of space. 

Minkyun stood up and opened the door then went outside. Before he closed it, he stuck his head inside and looked at the room once again to make sure nothing's wrong. "Sorry, Yuto..." He apologized as he closed the door slowly, feeling bad that he just took, or should we say, catnapped, a brown cat that he thought belonged to Yuto. 

They made it to the class. Yuto tried not to move a lot. He took a peek at the class. Everyone was already there, even the lecturer himself. Both Yuto and Minkyun gulped from the crowded room. The last thing they wanted was for a cat to make a commotion in the room. 

Minkyun started to walk towards the desks, he picked the furthest seat from the lecturer. He sat at the corner so no one would see him with a cat inside his bag. 

Minkyun put the bag next to his left, a little bit secluded from everyone else. He opened his bag and took a notebook and a pen. He then looked at cat Yuto, who was also looking at him. "Don't move a lot okay? Don't meow too," he whispered.

Yuto wanted to say that he won't make any sound, but then he remembered that if he said some words, a meow would come out instead. So, he stayed quiet. 

"I hope you don't meow," Minkyun said in an unsure tone as he turned his head to pay attention to the lecturer. 

A few good minutes passed and no one noticed the cat inside Minkyun's bag. 

Yuto listened to the lecturer. He's the diligent type, while Minkyun… not so much. He usually slept through the lecture and ended up asking Yuto for notes. Yuto didn't mind (it was his crush after all), but sometimes it was annoying.

However, today was different. Minkyun was paying attention to the lecturer, he even wrote down some notes. Seeing the older one like this got him liking Minkyun more than before. This side of ‘focused Minkyun’ is attractive. 

Yuto ended up admiring Minkyun for the rest of the class. 

* * *

"He didn't pick up my calls, he didn't read my texts. We should call the police," Minkyun blabbered to his friends worriedly. 

They were hanging out with their friends at the cafeteria. Well, Minkyun kind of called them for a sudden meeting to discuss Yuto's disappearance. 

Hyojin nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah I think we should call and ask Yuto’s family first, then we can call the police, do any of you all know their number?”

Everyone was quiet, no one answered.

“No one?” Hyojin asked again.

“I only know the police’s number,” said Minkyun half-jokingly, earning eye rolls and unamused faces.

Seungjun hung an arm over Minkyun's shoulder. "Relax, Kyun. Maybe he had an urgent matter that made him not have the time to inform us," he assured calmly. 

Yuto who heard that from inside the bag could only roll his eyes.  _ Yeah, turning into a cat is an urgent matter _ .

Minkyun wasn't convinced. "It could be, but last night he was just fine when we had dinner at a cat café."

Everyone showed a confused face after Minkyun said that.

"Wait, we?" Hyojin asked, his eyebrows were raised. 

"I invited you guys but you all couldn’t make it, so it was just the two of us. You remember, right?" Minkyun explained, with the same expression as them, confusion. 

Jaeyoung smiled widely. "Wow, it did wo--"

"Of course we remember," Changyoon interrupted, his hand was on Jaeyoung's mouth. He was smiling strangely. The others followed him. "By the way, what is that inside your bag? It keeps moving, it bothers me," he asked, changing the topic. 

Minkyun's face brightened. "I'm not supposed to let him out but maybe you can take a peek," he said as he put his bag on the cafeteria table and revealed the cat that is Yuto they’ve been looking for unknowingly. 

Everyone's eyes sparkled. "He's adorable~" they cooed in a chorus, making Yuto blush. He heard it a lot as a human, but as a cat, it felt a little bit different, especially when he saw his friend's eyes went sparkly because of him. 

Seungjun tried to pet Yuto. Yuto unconsciously purred to the touch. "Where did you find him? And why did you carry him with you?" he asked. 

"I found him at Yuto's when I was about to pick him up. This little guy wanted to go inside my bag so I took him with me. Poor him, being left all alone by Yuto," Minkyun said in a sorrowful tone. 

"Since when does Yuto own a cat?" Hyojin asked curiously. His fingers tickled Yuto's fluffy chin making him purr louder. 

Minkyun shrugged his shoulders. "I had no idea."

"That cat might be Yuto!" Jaeyoung blurted out in excitement. 

Yuto widened his cat eyes, his pupil became a black line. Hyojin and Seungjun stopped petting, Changyoon stayed quiet and Minkyun choked on his water. 

"Nonsense," Changyoon denied while he was chuckling. 

"But you just found him today at Yuto's, he wasn't even there, and we all know he's not the type to have pets." Jaeyoung does have a good point. 

Hyojin nodded, "I guess that might be true."

Minkyun shook his head. "There's no such thing as ‘turning into a cat'." Seungjun and Changyoon nodded in agreement with Minkyun's statement. Yuto was relieved. 

Changyoon looked at his phone. "Oh shoot, I have one class left. Well, see you guys later," he said in a hurry as he waved his hand towards the group. They waved back at him. 

With Changyoon leaving, everyone started to leave. Hyojin has vocal tutoring, Jaeyoung has club activities, and Seungjun has a part-time job. 

Part-time. 

Yuto was supposed to have part-time work now. 

Minkyun decided to visit Yuto's workplace, hoping to find Yuto there. He went to a coffee shop near their campus. And of course, he was not present. Usually, at this time Yuto would serve the customers, but Minkyun didn't see him. He then asked a barista where Yuto is, they didn’t know. He also asked the manager of the coffee shop, he didn't have any idea why Yuto didn't come to work either. 

Minkyun ended up ordering a coffee and sat at one of the tables. He put his bag on the chair that was across him. He got his notes and colored pens out. Yuto took a peek from inside the bag, to see what Minkyun was doing, he was curious. He admired Minkyun's handsomeness, his focused face was back.

A good two hours passed. 

Yuto fell asleep watching Minkyun. When he woke up, he felt he was moving. He peeked his head out and noticed that they were going to Minkyun's house. Minkyun pressed his password and went inside. 

He put his bag on the bed and lifted Yuto out of the bag. Yuto sat on the comfy bed and looked at smiley Minkyun. 

"You're staying at my house for a while until Yuto comes home. He is still missing. I checked on him earlier and there was no sign of him," Minkyun said to Yuto as if the cat could understand, again. Well… Because this is Yuto who was currently being a cat, the cat indeed understood. 

"I had cats at home, but I couldn't bring them here for reasons. I can't take home a stray cat because I'm scared I will be attached to them. I only left cat food around this block and maybe places where cats are," Minkyun told Yuto in excitement. 

The cat was just looking cluelessly at him with a tilted head. What Minkyun didn't know was that Yuto was admiring him for his kindness towards the cats, he was staring at an angel. 

Minkyun chuckled and petted the cat. "Sorry, it's a habit of me to talk to cats as if they're humans." 

Yuto didn't move a single bit, he was still staring. 

"You're a weird cat, huh. You meowed because you understood what I said, didn’t you? You're even sitting like a human right now. Jaeyoung might be right, that you're actually Yuto," Minkyun said in suspicion, he squinted his eyes.

Yuto snapped out of his mind and realized he was sitting cross legged, an unusual position for a cat. He was indeed sitting like what humans normally do. He panicked and thought about what  he  should do to convince Minkyun that he's just a cat. He looked at his tail… cats act dumb, right? 

He decided to go for it. He chased his tail. He felt stupid at first, but a few seconds later he oddly found it fun, he couldn't stop chasing his tail. He twirled around trying to catch his fluffy tail. Wait, was it his tail or just some weird thing? Wait, was he starting to think like a cat? Whatever, his only goal was to catch the fluffy weird thing. 

Minkyun was only watching him in amusement. He laughed whenever the cat almost got his tail. "That's the spirit!" he cheered. 

Yuto stopped his chasing, he blushed. It was the first time he got laughed at for acting stupid, he always kept his image as the ‘cool kid’ in front of Minkyun. He knew he was currently a cat, but still, it was weird, but it felt good too… It felt good making your crush laugh, maybe he shouldn't think about his image too much and just be the silly Yuto he was. 

Minkyun grinned, dimple showing. "You're so cute~ Like your owner," he caressed the cat. Yuto blushed at the last sentence. "I don't know your name though," Minkyun continued. 

He was in deep thoughts for a while. Yuto was curious, what was Minkyun thinking about. Minkyun's confused expression turned into a happy one. "I’ll call you Yuyu for now, it's a cute name," he said in excitement. Yuto blushed, again, he lost track of counting how many times he had blushed today. 

_ It is a cute name... _

Minkyun's phone received a notification. He checked his phone and gasped. "Oh shoot, I forgot that I have club activities today," he said abruptly as he stood up and hurriedly packed his things. He put on his bag and quickly went to the door. Before he opened it, he looked at Yuto. "Sorry Yuyu, just make yourself at home. I'll be back home soon," he said in an apologetic tone.

Three hours passed. 

Yuto has been exploring Minkyun’s place for three hours, he didn’t find anything interesting in particular. He was planning to try to see what Minkyun has, his belongings, his everything… Although they are close friends, Yuto wanted to know more about him. After all, Yuto sees Minkyun as his crush, not his close friend. He wanted to know everything about him… but he knew the feelings aren’t mutual. Yuto still respects and adores Minkyun the way he is now.

But then… he realized he was hungry.

Did Minkyun forget about him? His stomach kept rumbling, he was starving. 

His nose sensed food was in here somewhere. He searched with his cat nose as a guide, he sniffed the floor and bumped into the counter. He sniffed again and looked up, it must be inside the top cupboard. He jumped high to the counter and landed perfectly, he was almost there, he just needed to stand and reach the handle and open it. 

A loud bang from the entrance door startled Yuto. "Sorry I just got home!" Minkyun screamed.

Yuto lost his balance, he fell. He tried to think quickly. He looked at the counter and tried to land on it, but he missed and knocked off a mug instead. The mug shattered into pieces while he crashed to the floor. 

Minkyun found his broken mug and Yuto on the floor, his eyes widened. "Yuyu! What have you--" he cut off his sentence when he saw the top cupboard was slightly opened. He immediately understood. "You're hungry aren't you? Are you hurt?" he asked as he approached the cat. Yuto felt bad that he just broke his crush's mug. He was ready to get yelled at, the worst thing that could happen is his ass getting kicked out.

Minkyun lifted him and hugged him. Again and again and again and again Yuto blushed. That was unexpected. "Oh I'm so sorry Yuyu, I forgot that I had you at home," he apologized. He put Yuto down and then stood up and took the jar full of cat food. He grabbed a small bowl and poured the cat food there. "Here, eat plenty."

Yuto hesitated at first, he sniffed the mushy food and didn't like the smell from this close. But he didn't want to raise any suspicion from Minkyun, he ended up munching the food. He expected himself to vomit, but damn, it tasted good. Is it because he was a cat or was it because cat food tasted delicious? He started to eat aggressively, he even hissed at Minkyun who was going to pet him. Minkyun just chuckled. He eventually finished his meal. 

After his delightful meal, he climbed up to Minkyun's bed and laid there. He looked at Minkyun, who was busy by himself. He could take a glimpse of Minkyun working on his notes with colored pens sprawled on his desk, now that's new. He wanted to go there and give him company, but he started to feel sleepy. His stomach was full, the air was nice, and the bed was comfy. He closed his eyes and went to dreamland.

He hoped tomorrow he'll turn back into a human. 

* * *

Nope, he was still a cat.

Yuto was disappointed. 

So he made Minkyun bring him to class again, he didn't want to miss out on anything. 

Before they went to class, Minkyun paid a visit to Yuto's place to check on him. Of course, the owner of the place was not there since he was currently a cat inside his bag. He attempted to call his phone again but got connected with a voicemail system instead. Seemed like Yuto's phone was out of battery. Yuto's heart ached when he remembered the sound of his phone crashing into the ground. Repairing the screen is going to cost him a lot. 

They got into class, succeeded in not getting caught bringing a cat. Yuto listened to the lecturer, so did Minkyun. He wrote down notes again, seriously, what's gotten into his head? Suddenly being diligent and focused. But it was a great view for Yuto to admire anyway.

The class was finished. They went to the cafeteria for a brief snack before continuing their schedule. Minkyun fed Yuto with some cooked sausages, it was yummy. 

One more class and they're done for the day. 

Class started. As always, Minkyun put the bag beside him on the floor. Both Yuto and (the suddenly diligent) Minkyun paid attention to the lecturer. 

But Yuto was not really in a comfortable position inside the bag. Minkyun's water bottle bothered him, it seemed the cap wasn't properly closed because he felt water leaking and touched him. He was just scared that Minkyun would do a stupid move that could knock over the bottle. 

Minkyun did the stupid move. 

He unknowingly kicked his bag, forgetting that he had a cat inside.

Yuto's anxiety became real, the bottle dropped and water spilled, drenching him wet. To make it worse, the water was cold, the North Pole cold. It got Yuto shivering. He hissed and meowed loudly, the whole class heard it. He squirmed, trying to get out of the wet bag. He jumped out of the bag and landed on Minkyun's desk. 

All eyes were on him, Minkyun looked at him in horror, his eyes were quivering. 

_ Fuck me silly.  _

Eventually, Yuto got kicked out by Minkyun himself. The lecturer nagged Minkyun for quite a few minutes. The choices were to kick the cat out or get lost. Minkyun decided to choose the first option. Yuto couldn't get mad at Minkyun, he understood that Minkyun couldn't always choose the cat side. 

"I'm sorry Yuyu, I unconsciously knocked the bag," Minkyun apologized as he put down Yuto on the hallways. He petted Yuto for a few moments and sighed. "I had to let you out or I can't take notes for Yuto," he explained with sad eyes, his smile turned upside down. 

Yuto, on the other hand, was surprised. The reason why Minkyun suddenly became diligent was actually because of him? Did he take notes for him? That explains why he had colored pens on his desk. Minkyun cared about him. Yuto blushed, he was touched by Minkyun's simple action. This guy was getting more loveable every day. 

"Promise me you'll stay, okay?" Minkyun asked Yuto in an unsure tone. Yuto meowed in reply, he won't leave this spot at all. "I'll believe you, you're a good boy," Minkyun said as he bid his farewell and went back inside the room. 

Now, what Yuto needed to do is wait for two hours… Oh lord, it's going to be boring. 

* * *

"That cat is amazingly loyal, he stands in front of the class for like two hours," Seungjun said enthusiastically.

"Really?" Minkyun asked. It came out a bit muffled because of the chicken he was eating. There was some sort of happy expression on Minkyun's face, and Yuto was proud of that. 

It was hard staying still in one spot. There were too many distractions. From students bothering him, faculty staff trying to shoo him, janitors trying to mop the hallways. But some students were nice enough to give him a short pat, some even gave him food. His friends also passed by him, they petted him and cooed at how adorable he is. It was a really weird experience to be caressed by your friends, but then again, turning into a cat was already strange enough. 

"I'm proud of you Yuyu, you're a good boy," Minkyun cooed and petted the cat inside his bag. He gave Yuto some additional chicken, and Yuto ate it happily.

"Yuyu is his name?" Hyojin questioned. His mouth formed a smirk. 

"Yeah I kinda named him, it comes from Yuto you know, I thought it's cute to call him Yuyu," Minkyun explained excitedly. The others were amused. 

"Oh, you lo--" 

"It is cute!" Changyoon cut off Jaeyoung's words by clasping his hand on Jaeyoung's mouth. Jaeyoung looked annoyed. 

Minkyun could only raise his eyebrow in confusion. He then shifted his view from Changyoon and Jaeyoung to Yuto, who was still devouring the chicken piece. He looked at the cat's fur, it reminded him of the incident that took place two hours ago. Yuto got drenched in cold water. 

He thought for a while and had an idea. 

"I have to go home, I'm going to give Yuyu a bath," He stated happily, his tone was cheerful.

But Yuto on the other hand widened his eyes, surprised.

_ Wait, what the fuck? A bath? _

Someone, please help him.

* * *

It was hard showering the brown tabby cat. He moved a lot trying to get out from the sink, he looked pathetic. He meowed loudly every time Minkyun splashed him with water, he felt his throat was hurting a lot from the screeching. He even scratched Minkyun's arms, the scar was going to stay there for a few days. 

Yuto felt bad for Minkyun, but what can he do? The cat instinct awakened him, it controlled his nerves to be scared of water. But, the human instinct also took part, being bathed by Minkyun got him embarrassed (Well, who wouldn't get embarrassed being bathed by your crush?). He wanted to just run away from him and hide.

"Yuyu, come here," Minkyun called Yuto, who was still shivering from the shower. He was lying on the bed in a comfy position. His left arm was resting on the bed, he patted it as a sign for Yuto to lay beside him. Yuto could see Minkyun had treated the scratches he made. 

Yuto went to the said place and tried to lay beside him, it was a bit cramped because it was a single bed, but he managed to get into Minkyun's embrace. They were close, he felt tiny in Minkyun's arms, he also felt warm.

As Minkyun was hugging Yuto, he didn't forget to pet the tabby cat. Yuto purred in pleasure. So this is why humans like to pet cats and dogs, both humans and the pet release their stress. Those actions made Yuto feel loved, then he wondered why Minkyun loves cats so much.

“You know, Yuyu? Thanks to you, I’m missing my cats even more. I wish I could bring them here, but living as a college student and taking care of my cats at the same time would be tough, so I decided to leave them to my parents,” said Minkyun as he stroked the cat’s head. Yuto got taken aback like he was reading his mind, but Yuto listened carefully to what he was about to say.

“Some cats are cold, they don't want to be close to people but they crave affection, like this!" Minkyun suddenly hugged the cat tightly, making Yuto meow loudly and jumped out from the older male's embrace.

Minkyun chuckled at the cat's reaction. "Sorry! I was joking." He let go. 

Yuto was still in shock about what the heck just happened. 

"People asked me why I love cats so much when they seemed like they're cold. Why not dogs, they ask, I have one at home! They said they're more playful, they react to you often, they give you affection. Cats seem like they don't care about you," Minkyun explained, ”they just don't know that cats can be loveable like dogs. Sometimes they're playful, sometimes they're smart, sometimes they're innocently looking. Them being cute is honestly a bonus point," he chuckled, ”and they care about you a lot, they just don't show it often, just like--" he paused suddenly. Yuto could see he was stunned for a while. He then scratched his neck and grinned. "Never mind, I was just rambling. My point is I love cats so much," he continued. 

Yuto came to Minkyun's arms again, leaning on them. 

_ Wow, he DOES love cats that much… maybe being a cat isn't bad at all huh. So Minkyun could be cuddly with me, but... _

But Yuto wished he was a human right now. He hoped he could hug Minkyun just like this as a human being, not a cat. He knew it was kind of impossible because… One, he doesn't know when he will turn back into a human, and two, Minkyun didn't show any sign of liking him romantically. Minkyun always saw him as someone who he can tease, like a brother. Is this called sibling zone? Wait, they're close friends, friend zone?

Either way, he wants to turn back to normal. He made himself a promise that once he changed back into his true form, he would confess his love for Minkyun. 

For now, he just wants to enjoy this moment, as a cat. 

"I miss Yuto," Minkyun said suddenly, Yuto could see his face was gloomy. Yuto also felt sad after seeing the older male's face like that. He wanted to turn that frown upside down. 

_ I miss you too  _

Yuto could only purr, if only Minkyun knew it was a sign of how much he missed him. 

Minkyun smiled then. "Good night Yuyu," he said softly as he slowly closed his eyes. He fell asleep not long after. Oh, how he looked beautiful sleeping like that. 

_ Good night to you too, sweet dreams _

Yuto fell asleep, thinking about how much he loves the man who embraced him.

* * *

He still hasn't changed back to normal. He was getting hopeless. Minkyun was also disappointed when he came back from checking on Yuto's apartment. 

Yuto could only lay down and go back to sleep, when… 

"Yuyu! Shall we go outside and play?" Minkyun suggested suddenly, his face that was sullen before turned into a cheerful one. Yuto knew he couldn't say no to that. 

So he meowed in reply and approached Minkyun. They left the apartment. 

They went to the nearest park. Yuto felt like he was taking a cat-walk. But weren't cats supposed to be lazy? Well, he didn't mind, he missed walking around the park anyway. 

They met some kids, who were amused by Yuto following around Minkyun like an energetic dog.

Minkyun made him do tricks to entertain the kids. He couldn't refuse to do that, especially to excite Minkyun. He ended up showing tricks that cats didn't normally do. Doing anything Minkyun said, jumping around the park, wiggling his body as if he was dancing, even doing dog tricks. The children thought he was a living-doll or some kind of robot. Someone thought he was a really smart cat that was acting like a dog, but no one knew the “smart” cat was a human being trapped inside a cat's body, so… there's that. They said their goodbyes to the children and went back home to rest.

But Yuto couldn't, he had a lot on his mind. 

It was fun and all being a cat, it was interesting, funny and weird, something he couldn't explain. He even got close to Minkyun and learned how he was such a sweetheart and he fell in love deeper.

But...

What was the meaning of turning into a cat? Why does it have to happen to him? He wouldn't be complaining this much if it was only for a day, but it has been three days. He started to miss studying as normal, serving customers at the coffee shop he works at, hanging out with his friends and-- 

Minkyun. 

He wanted to, no, he needed to confess to him. He was so desperate to say that he thought Minkyun was the loveliest person he ever met. That he thought he was an angel in disguise. That he felt the world doesn't deserve someone so kind and beautiful as him. 

He wanted to say it out loud that Yuto loves Minkyun so much. 

But he couldn't do it now, not when he was currently a cat who speaks nothing but meows. 

When will he turn back? He had no idea. 

Yuto could only stare at the view outside the window, full of thoughts.

"Yuyu, come here and lay beside me," Minkyun suddenly called Yuto. He was resting on his bed, lying comfortably. 

Yuto meowed and jumped from the window to the bed. He laid down next to him. As he was getting comfy, Minkyun petted him. Oh, how he wished he was a human right now, being touched by Minkyun felt like he was in heaven. 

They stayed quiet for a while, until...

"I like someone," Minkyun blurted out suddenly. 

Yuto's heart beating fast. He got disappointed and anxious. Who was this person that made Minkyun fall in love? Whoever it is, he knew it was not him, he was stuck in the friend zone for several months. Minkyun only saw him as his dear friend.

Minkyun smiled, it seemed that he thought about that person. "This person is amazing, talented, looked cold but kind-hearted. This person cared about me a lot," Minkyun described, his face explained that he was really in love. 

Yuto was jealous of that person. He couldn't make Minkyun feel like that.

"Can I practice confessing with you? After all, you’re a cat," Minkyun asked so suddenly. He always talks to cats as if the cat could understand. This was one of the habits that Yuto just learned and found it quite adorable. Yuto realized he was quiet, he meowed as a sign he would do that. 

Yuto could see Minkyun was hesitating, he couldn't phrase a sentence for like two minutes. Yuto was just a cat, Minkyun can just confess boldly. Was the person that amazing? Making Minkyun this nervous, when he was one of the craziest in their group of friends. Yuto's heart ached a bit, he was hoping that it was him, but from the looks of Minkyun's face, he could tell that It wasn't him. He couldn't make Minkyun all jittery like that, it'll be funny anyway and won't make sense if he suddenly said that he liked hi--

"I like you, Yuto."

Yuto heard it wrong, right? Did Minkyun just say that he liked him? Did he… did he really…? He did. He did say that he liked him. It was clear, it was his name that rolled off of Minkyun's tongue. 

Minkyun liked him. Park Minkyun liked him. 

Yuto blushed, his cat eyes widened in shock. He didn't think a single bit that Minkyun would like him. He thought Minkyun's good deeds for him was because they're close friends, not because of how much Minkyun liked him. He was so happy that Minkyun felt the same way as him. He wished he was a human right now and just kissed Minkyun immediately. 

Minkyun smiled.

"I know you're Yuto."

_ What the fuck? How did he-- _

Minkyun closed his eyes for a while, his cheeks were hot. Strangely, he felt his arms become warm as if he was hugging a person. Did Yuto perhaps… 

He opened his eyes slowly, Yuto was in his embrace.

Both of their eyes widened, they couldn't believe what just happened. Yuto squealed, he covered his heated face with his human hands. 

He was glad that he turned back into a human but why now? They are so close right now, they were practically chest to chest since Minkyun held him close and tight. He was grateful that he had some clothes on, he had his pajamas, the one he wore before he turned into a cat the very next day. 

It was quiet for a few minutes, both of them still processing how on earth this happened so suddenly. From a confession to a cat, to then a cat turning into a human.

Yuto slowly removed his hands from his face and dared to look up at Minkyun. Minkyun was smiling dearly at him, Yuto blushed so hard. 

"Finally, you're back," Minkyun said softly as he stroked the younger's brown hair. 

The red on Yuto's cheeks darkened from Minkyun's touch. It was hard to say a sentence. "H-How do you know?" Yuto asked with a stutter.

"Last night I woke up and saw you beside me," Minkyun started to explain. He stopped in the middle and smirked. "You were naked," he said in a deep voice. 

Yuto hit the older's chest lightly, Minkyun shrieked dramatically in pain. He failed at teasing the younger. It seemed that he knew he had his pajamas on. 

Minkyun chuckled for a while. He then continued, "You were sleeping peacefully, you looked really pretty." The last sentence made Yuto's face so hot it could boil water.  "I thought it was a dream, but when I tried touching you, it was you, you were real."

"You suddenly hugged me and I couldn't move but hug you back instead, we ended up cuddling like this." Minkyun hugged Yuto tighter as he explained, the hugged one could only give in. Yuto imagined last night, he suddenly hugged Minkyun while he was asleep, not knowing he was a human for a short time. That explained why he had a good dream last night. 

"When I woke up, I was hoping for you to still be in my arms, but it was Yuyu instead. But I realized, Yuyu was you all along. I felt your presence even when I haven't found out about it," Minkyun continued to explain as a wide smile was plastered on his gleaming face. Yuto couldn't help but follow the older to grin.

Minkyun's smile turned sheepish when he saw Yuto's smile, the red on his cheeks also darkened. "I just felt the need to confess to you," he added in a shaky voice. Yuto could see he was embarrassed as well. 

"Sorry that I ignored you at the cat café, I didn't intend to. I was very nervous since this was the first time we hung out together, just the two of us. So I eased my nervousness with cats. But I kinda get swayed by them. I'm sorry once again," Minkyun apologized, he frowned, feeling bad from what had happened the other day. Yuto knew Minkyun was genuinely apologizing from the sincere tone.

Yuto chuckled and tried to ruffle the older male's hair in this cramped position. "I forgive you," he said softly as he caressed Minkyun's black hair. Minkyun could only grin. "Only if you hear my confession," Yuto continued. 

Minkyun smiled mischievously. "Oh I already knew it for a long time," he stated boldly as if his shyness suddenly disappeared. 

Yuto's cheeks were back to normal before but heated up again as he heard that. "How did you--"

"You weren't subtle, you know. You were so head over heels for me. You always say yes to my requests, you laughed at my dumb jokes when the others don't, you said you hated skinship but liked it when I hug you," Minkyun blabbered, he was so on point it got Yuto stone faced for a while. They both laughed, relaxed after each of them knew each other's feelings. 

"Was it… an act of love that caused me to change back?" Yuto tried to guess. 

Minkyun looked up and his finger tapped his chin a few times as a thinking motion. "It could be, like the princess and the frog thingy," he answered.

Yuto suddenly pouted. "But you didn't kiss me," he said in a shy tone. He is going to kill himself later. What possessed him to say that embarrassing disgusting line? That was so not him. 

Yuto's words affected Minkyun. He blinked repeatedly, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Yuto sounded cute, it got him melting inside. "O-Oh, y-you want to?" he asked with a stutter. 

Yuto didn't expect that. He desperately needed a black hole to swallow him alive. But it's been so long that he wanted to kiss Minkyun, so he thought it was a good idea to receive a kiss from his crush right now… the moment is perfect.

"Y-Yes," Yuto answered shyly. 

It was again quiet for a while until Minkyun cupped Yuto's cheeks. Both of them could hear their heartbeat. Minkyun could feel the hotness from it, it made himself hot too. Nervousness conquering him, telling him to retreat, but his heart said no. This is the boy he loved since… forever. He won't let this moment slip through his hands. 

Minkyun came closer to Yuto's face, the smaller boy shut his eyes immediately, he was bashful. This was the same moment at the cat café, the difference was, both of them now know they like each other and are going for a kiss. 

Minkyun smiled faintly, he closed his eyes as he tilted his head and approached the younger's lips. 

Their lips touched. Butterflies flew around their stomach, they curled their toes at the same time, the world felt like it was just the two of them. 

Yuto smiled at the kiss. Finally, he kissed the man of his dreams.

They pulled back to grab some air. It wasn't bad for a first kiss, Minkyun was a good kisser, Yuto thought. 

They looked at each other lovingly and grinned from ear to ear. 

"So..." Yuto started.

"So," Minkyun followed. 

"Are we dating now?" Yuto asked sheepishly. 

Minkyun giggled. "Shall we?"

Yuto nodded and earned a kiss on his forehead. Minkyun tightened his hug and caressed the boy's soft hair. 

It's day one starting from today. 

* * *

"We were dying trying to make you guys realize that you were more than friends, you two were so obvious that you had mutual feelings, I was very exasperated," Jaeyoung complained and let out a sigh dramatically. The others were laughing at him, it seemed Jaeyoung was the only one who got stressed over their relationship.

"Well yeah, we kinda figured out a bit later," Minykun tried to explain, it worked out in the end. He was leaning on his lover's shoulder. 

"Well you two are together now," Jaeyoung muttered in relief, he then took a glance at Changyoon and Seungjun, he smirked, "now we just need the other idiots to do the same," Jaeyoung continued. 

Changyoon was clueless by Jaeyoung's sayings. "What do you mean?" he asked genuinely, he had no idea at all. 

Hyojin let out a chuckle. "No, Jaeyoung. It's just one idiot," Hyojin corrected as he side-eyed someone who's getting tense and sweating hard. 

"Anyway, how did you guys finally find out that you have feelings for each other?" Seungjun questioned curiously as he chomped down his sandwich. 

"It's a little bit complicated," Minkyun answered while looking at Yuto who was busy eating his snack. Yuto noticed and grinned, he understood the meaning of 'complicated'. 

Changyoon eyed the snack Yuto was eating. "Can I have some of that?" Changyoon asked for some. 

"Sure." Yuto gave Changyoon a bit of his food. 

"Where's Yuyu? I haven't seen him in days," Hyojin asked, his face seemed a bit down. Maybe he missed Yuyu who was actually his friend. 

Minkyun almost choked on his food, so did Yuto. "Yuyu was not his," he stated as he pointed at Yuto with his thumb. "He got lost in our block and came to Yuto's apartment," he tried to explain carefully, hoping that they would buy his story. 

"I smell some bullshit in that," Jaeyoung accused boldly. His face showed he was unconvinced. 

Yuto's eyes quivered. He tried to keep his cool but failed miserably. "W-What do you mean?" his voice came out cracked. 

"Was Yuyu you?" Jaeyoung interviewed. His face was serious. 

Yuto got intimidated for a bit. "O-Of course not--"

Changyoon suddenly spat out the food he was eating. 

"What the fuck Yuto?! What is this?" Changyoon screamed, he then quickly gulped down his water. He looked at the snack that Yuto was holding, he snatched it and observed the package. He saw something unbelievable. 

"You gave me cat food?!"

Maybe Yuto was still a cat after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not be working on a spin-off 👀just anticipate it 😁 thank you for reading!!! i really appreciate it ♥♥♥


End file.
